Together again and Forever
by Arwennicole
Summary: R&R please. Tommy suddenly gets a surprising visitor on his doorstep one night. COMPLETED! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Kimberly Returns

Together again and Forever

By

Nicole

Chapter 1: Kimberly Returns

Kimberly tried to hold back her tears as she got onto the plane back to Angel Grove. She was fidgeting with her hands and tried her best not to cry. Her now ex-boyfriend, Jake, finished beating her yet again. She tried her best not to run into him, but the last time he beat her, because she was trying to escape, he actually held a knife to her. She wished she was the Pink Ranger again so she could protect herself from him. She was wearing long sleeved shirts so she could hide her bruises and the small cuts from his nails. When the plane landed, she sighed in relief and got up and grabbed her carry-on bag before getting of the plane.

When she grabbed her suitcase, her bad day became worse, it started to rain. She didn't have an umbrella with her, so she had to get to Tommy's house on her own. He was the only person she could turn to since her other friends were either out of reach or busy. She grabbed a cab and went off towards Tommy's house.

Once she arrived a few blocks from his house, the driver dropped her off, since she was over her limit on money. She gave him the money she had left and began to walk to the house in tears.

Tommy was sitting in the den when there was a knock on the door. He got up to answer the door and his eyes widened in disbelief at the person standing before him. "Kimberly!" He gasped. He could tell that she has been crying and by her feet were her suitcase and her carry-on bag. "Come in," he insisted. Once he brought her bags inside, Kimberly came in and threw her arms around him, crying. She was soaked and cold, but he didn't mind. He was holding the girl he still loved ever so deeply. "Let's get you changed before you get sick," he murmured. Kimberly nodded and went upstairs. Her things were drenched so she had to wear a pair of his sweat pants and one of his shirts.

Once she was settled in the den, Tommy gave her a cup of coffee and sat across from her. "What's wrong, Kimberly?" He asked. Kimberly looked at him and he saw that the light in her eyes was gone.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she replied.

She reached over to put her cup down when he grabbed her arm and lifted her sleeve up. He saw the bruises and the cuts. "What happened? Where did these come from?" He demanded. She pulled her arm away and felt hot tears well up in her eyes. "Let me see," he insisted. She slapped his hands away when he tried to see what else was on her body. "Kimberly, I know if you want me to help you, you have to let me see," he assured. She finally lay back on her stomach and winced as she felt him lift the shirt up, only to find more marks on her back. "Who did this?" He asked again. She sat up with tears in her eyes.

"My now ex-boyfriend did this. I know that I was a Ranger, but my strength wasn't as strong as it used to be you know," she replied.

Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "Every time I tried to run from him, he would beat me until I was unconscious. The first time it happened, I still haven't seen her since," she whispered. Tommy lifted her head up.

"Who haven't you seen since the first time he's hurt you?" He asked.

"My daughter…I mean _our_ daughter," she replied.

AN: I know it's probably too fast. However, this is my first PR fanfic, please be patient with me. I'll slow down if it is too fast.


	2. Ann Bridget Oliver

Chapter 2: Ann Bridget Oliver

Tommy backed up in shock. "Our d-daughter, we have a daughter?" He asked. She nodded and sniffed. She wiped her tears away and picked up a photograph that was in her suitcase. She handed it over to him and watched as he sat down with the photograph in his hands.

The young girl looked to be about three. She seemed to inherit everything from her mother, the only thing she got from him was his eyes.

"What's her name?" He asked. Kimberly sniffed again before answering.

"Her name is Ann Bridget Oliver. Before you say anything, I had her name changed so Jake couldn't find her. I hid her, because I knew that if he could abuse me in such way, he could abuse Ann. I would rather die than see that man beat her," she explained.

Tommy walked over to her and sat next to her. "Where is she now?" He asked. Kimberly wiped her tears away that kept falling.

"She's in France," she replied sadly.

He knew what to expect, Kimberly's mother was taking care of her while she was with Jake. "The last time I saw Ann, my mother was taking her onto the plane. My mother wasn't fond of taking Ann back to France with her. When I told her that I was pregnant, she never believed in abortion so she tried to get me to put Ann up for adoption. I refused to give up the last memory I had of you, so…I kept her. Then I got into this Jake mess," she explained. She started to cry again. "I miss my baby," she sobbed. Tommy pulled her into an embrace and sighed as she cried against him. "I want her back, Tommy," she sobbed. He held her close while trying to calm her.

"Don't worry, she'll be back," he whispered.

Kimberly fell asleep in his arms and Tommy carried her upstairs to the guest room. He walked pass her suitcase and found a videotape in the bag. He picked it up and began to read the title. "_Mommy and Ann_," it read. He placed it into the VCR and watched it. He smiled and knew that it was one of Kimberly's friends from the team taking these shots.

"Here's mommy," the girl laughed as Kimberly entered the house with a bundle in her arms. "Introducing Kimberly Ann Hart with Ann Bridget Oliver," she announced.

"Come on, Karen, turn the camera off," Kimberly yawned.

The shot switched and Kimberly was holding the camera now holding it over the crib. He was looking at his daughter as she slept. "Here's Ann Bridget Oliver. If only daddy could see you," she sighed. Ann giggled and opened her little arms out to the camera.

Tommy watched as shots changed repeatedly and he was slowly watching his daughter grow as he watched the tape. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice asked. He turned to see Kimberly standing behind him.

"Yes, she's very beautiful," he replied.

He stood up and looked outside. Tommy Oliver made a promise to himself; he was going to get his daughter back no matter what. Kimberly then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ann is also the reason why I sent you the letter," she added. Tommy looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Ann was the reason why you broke up with me?" He asked.

She nodded and lowered her head in shame. "I did it because I was afraid of what you would say. I thought you wouldn't want Ann," she replied. Tommy grabbed her shoulders and had her look at him.

"Kimberly, if I knew about Ann I would have taken care of the two of you. You could have told me," he snapped.

"I WAS AFRAID OF WHAT YOU'D DO!" She wailed.

She spun around with her back towards him. "I was scared like any other young mother," she snapped. Tommy sighed and leaned against the wall as Kimberly sat down. "Jake wanted to adopt Ann, but I refused, so he beat me in front of our own daughter. After that, I called my mom and asked her to come get Ann. She was hesitant to get her, she didn't care for her much, but she did get her. Oh! Tommy, I want Ann back," she sobbed. Tommy pulled her close and repeated his promise that he would get Ann back.


	3. Getting Ann Back

Chapter 3: Getting Ann Back

Tommy had Kimberly stay at his house while he went to get Ann. She needed her rest, she also explained that she hadn't been able to sleep since her first beating. He felt anger at the thought of someone hurting her, so he had Kira and her friends stay at his house to watch over her while he went to France to get their daughter. He looked out the window and watched as they started to land.

When he arrived at the address Kimberly gave him, he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and he knew that it was Kimberly's mother. "Well, if it isn't Thomas Oliver, what are you doing in France?" She demanded. Then a little girl stood next to Ms. Hart and Tommy knew that it was Ann. Ms. Hart looked down to see that he had an eye on Ann. She crouched down in front of the girl and sent her inside. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You already seen the answer, Ms. Hart, I have come for Ann," he replied.

"Did Kimberly send you here herself? Well, she should have come here herself," Ms. Hart snapped.

She sighed and let him inside.

Tommy sat down and then Ms. Hart sat across from him. "Ms. Hart, what did Kimberly tell you the day she asked you to take Ann?" He asked.

"She told me that she was having difficulties of taking care of a child and so she begged me to take Ann back to France with me," she replied.

"She didn't have difficulties raising a baby, she had difficulties raising a child around an abusive man."

"Mr. Oliver, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Did you see the bruises on your daughter's arms the day she handed Ann to you? Did you see that the light that was once in her eyes gone? Did you take the time to actually see what was troubling her?"

Ms. Hart was about to object when she realized that Tommy was right. Tommy then stood up and threw pictures on the coffee table. "These are photographs from the hospital. This is Kimberly after she finally left Miami. THIS IS WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER HAS BEEN THROUGH! LOOK AT THESE PICTURES, MS. HART! THESE ARE PICTURES OF A MAN THAT WOULD KILL A WOMAN IF SHE WOULDN'T RUN AWAY!" He roared. Ms. Hart had her hand over her mouth in shock. Her beloved child was being beaten by her boyfriend. She picked the pictures up and looked at Tommy in disbelief.

"This can't be. Jake was such a nice man when I was visiting," she insisted.

"He was acting, Ms. Hart. He wanted you to like him so he could keep on beating Kim. Look at her now, she's been through enough to the point that she took whatever money she had left, packed her bags, and ran to me. I didn't know what was going on because she was afraid of what my reaction would be if I knew about Ann," he explained.

Ms. Hart was still staring at the photographs of her beaten daughter. Ann came in and gasped when she saw the pictures. "Is that my mommy!" She gasped. She then looked at Tommy. "Did you hurt her? Are you the one that's hurting my mommy?" She asked. Tommy shook his head no.

"No, Ann, I didn't hurt your mother. Jake did," he replied.

Ann's eyes widened. "Is my mommy still hurt?" She asked. Tommy walked over and crouched down to her level.

"She does hurt, Ann, but it's because you're not there with her. She wants you home," he explained.

"I miss, mommy. May I ask who you are?" She asked.

Tommy smiled and touched the girl's shoulders. "My name is Tommy Oliver," he replied. She gave her grandmother a quizzical look when her grandmother decided to tell the truth.

"That man, is your father," Ms. Hart stated.

Ann smiled and hugged her father tight. "Daddy," she giggled. Tommy held her close with a sigh then he had her go upstairs to get her things while he gathered up the pictures.

"What are you going to do with those, Tommy?" She asked.

"I'm going to burn them, Ms. Hart. Kimberly has the right to start over and that's exactly what I'm giving her, a chance to start over again," he replied.

"Tell her that I'm sorry."

Tommy nodded before leaving with Ann.

Once they arrived back at home, Tommy carried a sleeping Ann off the plane. He grabbed their bags and got them into the truck. He placed Ann in the passenger's seat and then he drove off once he got in.

He parked his truck and climbed out. Ann jumped out of the car calling for her mother. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" She called. Kimberly had opened the door when she heard her daughter's calls. She went down on her knees and hugged her tight.

"Did grandma treat you right?" She asked.

"Yeah, mommy, I got to meet daddy," Ann giggled.

Kimberly looked up to see Tommy walking over to them and smiled at him. "Tommy, I still can't believe you brought her home," she stated. Tommy grabbed her hand and looked at Ann before looking at her.

"I always keep a promise, Kim, remember that," he whispered.

He sent Ann inside and gently placed his hands on Kimberly's beaten waist and looked at her face. The only place that Jake hadn't touched with his fists. "I'll be fine, Tommy, the bruises will heal," she insisted.

"But, will the glow in your eyes return from what happened?" He asked.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at him. "Time will bring the glow back," she replied. He kissed her forehead before they went inside.


	4. Bringing the Old Kimberly Back

Chapter 4: Bringing the Old Kimberly back

Kimberly's bruises were healing, but the light in her eyes was still gone. Even though she would never admit it, Tommy knew that Jake did more than just beat her. He was going to wait until she was ready to talk. When he asked the doctor if there was anything else wrong with her, the doctor was hesitant, but he told Tommy that she was just fine other than the bruises.

One day, he saw her cleaning up the dinner dishes when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and he had enough. "Kimberly, sit down for a second," he urged.

"No, I should get this done," she objected.

Tommy gave her the look that had her sit down. He sat across from her and looked at her. "Kimberly, you're hiding something from me. I know it, I have known you since high school, tell me," he insisted. She sighed and stood up.

"Let's take a walk, Tommy, and I promise that I'll tell you everything," she assured.

Tommy sighed and got up from his chair as she led him out of the house and down the path towards the lake.

As they walked, Kimberly stopped at the dock and sat down trying not to show him her tears. "I've been scared of men since the day I met Jake, Tommy," she assured.

"I know it's not just from his beatings," Tommy pointed out.

He sat next to her and she was looking at the water, refusing to look at him. "He raped me the first night we met. It was after I found out I was pregnant with Ann. However, this is the other reason why I sent Ann to France. I lied when I said that he wanted to adopt Ann, he believes that Ann's his daughter. I have tried to explain that I was a month pregnant that night. The last person I slept with before that was you. He doesn't believe me. He thinks that he's Ann's father. I made sure that Jake wouldn't poison Ann's mind with his tales that he was her father. When the first chance of sending her away came, I took the chance. I've been scared of men since that night. I can't stand to have another man touching me without his face appearing into my head," she explained. Tommy reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Kimberly, look at me," he whispered.

She looked at him and she could see the pity in his eyes and turned away. "I don't want your pity," she objected.

"Look at me," he urged.

Kimberly looked at him again and he placed a hand on her face. "I want to do what I can to heal you," he whispered. He stood up while standing her up and pressed his forehead against hers. "Close your eyes," he murmured. She gently closed her eyes and felt his hands trail up her arms and onto her shoulders. He did this continuously before whispering to her. "Don't think about what you see, what do you feel?" He asked. She concentrated and instead of feeling the feeling of someone touching her, felt a sensation she hadn't felt since the day that she first met him in high school. Kimberly was feeling love. Tommy was helping her heal the wounds inflicted open her mentally. She wasn't feeling the fear she normally did when a man kept touching her, she found herself melting into his touch. She then opened her eyes and smiled at him. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head to hers and he gave her a kiss. Kimberly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled from the kiss and stayed like that for awhile. "Kimberly, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me Saturday night?" He asked. Kimberly decided to play the little game she played on him the day he asked her to the school dance. "Well?" He asked. He was aware of what she was doing and decided to play along. Kimberly turned to smile at him.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she replied.

She shrieked and giggled as he picked her up and spun her around while laughing with her. Ann was watching them through the bushes and waited for her father to put her mother down before running over to them. "Are you two getting back together again?" She asked. Tommy smiled at Ann and nodded. "YIPPEE!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and they both caught her. "Maybe you two will give me a baby brother or a sister one day," she added. Tommy looked at Kimberly who was smiling at him and nodded.

"Maybe one day, angel," he replied.

Kimberly nodded before they walked back home.

That night, Tommy was lying on his back, trying to relax when he heard the door open. He turned to see Kimberly standing there looking absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight. She walked over and he knew exactly what she wanted. He didn't say a word, he lifted the blankets and she curled up next to him on the bed. Thankfully Ms. Oliver agreed to take Ann for the night. She wanted to spend sometime getting to know her granddaughter. Tommy and Kimberly said nothing, they were just staring at each other. He touched her face and then he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and nothing seemed to matter to them anymore.


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The Date

Tommy was waiting downstairs for Kimberly when he heard her coming down. He looked up and his eyes were glued to her. She looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing pink buckle high heels, a pink dancing dress, and she was wearing a diamond necklace he gave her before she left for Florida.

He was wearing a pair of black shoes, a pair of black pants, and a white button up shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed her purse before they left.

They came to a fancy Italian restaurant and then Tommy was planning to take Kimberly to a dance club afterwards. As they sat down, Tommy held onto her hands with a smile. "Well, here we are together again," she sighed. He nodded with a small sigh.

"Kimberly, you seemed to have a question on your mind," he pointed out.

Kimberly let his hands go and sat back. "I've just been wondering something. You know, we haven't seen each other for a long time and you had no idea that I was pregnant when I sent the letter. When I told you, I'm surprised you just want to take it slow and not marry immediately like other guys would do when they find out that their high school girlfriends were pregnant," she observed. Tommy then couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at it.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's nothing, but I just can't help but laugh. Haven't you noticed, Kim? I'm not like other guys. I want to take it slow with you until you're ready to get married," he replied.

Kimberly then saw that he wasn't like the other guys and he would take his time with her until she's ready to get married. "Do you see the way Ann looks at you every time you put her to bed?" She asked. Tommy chuckled before answering.

"I do see the way she stares at me. She's totally attached to me," he chuckled.

They had their food and then afterwards, Tommy opened a beautiful black box to reveal a bracelet. "Tommy, it's beautiful," she commented. He snapped the bracelet onto her wrist and kissed the top of her hand.

"It's not as beautiful as you are," he stated.

Once the bill was paid, Tommy drove towards the club.

He helped Kimberly out once they arrived and they hurried inside. "Let's have some fun," he laughed. Kimberly laughed as he led her inside.

They began dancing as soon as they put their stuff down at a table. Once they got on the dance floor, a slow song started and they danced together in happiness and love. However, a couple bumped into them. "Tommy, Kimberly is it really you?" The person asked. They turned and saw that it was Zack and Angela.

"Zack! Angela!" Kimberly gasped.

They greeted each other with hugs and smiles. "It's so great to see you," Kimberly commented.

"It's great to see you too," Angela agreed.

They sat down and began to talk. "Hey, no offense or anything, but the last time I spoke to Tommy you two had broke it off. What happened?" Zack asked.

"Uh, we just got back together again," Kimberly replied.

Angela then saw a photograph on the table and picked it up. "Or is this the reason?" Angela asked. Kimberly snatched the picture out of her hands.

"Who is this pretty child?" Zack asked.

"Her name is Ann," Kimberly replied.

Tommy grabbed onto her hand and smiled at her. "She's our daughter and I just met her," Tommy added. Zack gave them a quizzical look.

"You just met her?" Zack asked.

"Ann was the reason why I broke up with Tommy," Kimberly replied.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"I was afraid," she replied.

"Sorry," Zack apologized.

Then Tommy led Kimberly back to the dance floor. "I hope Ann is having fun," Kimberly sighed.

"I'm sure she's having a great time," he whispered.

Kimberly nodded before tucking her head under his chin. The feeling of his arms around her felt great. She hoped that one day she would be standing in front of him saying 'I do'. Right now, she just wanted to be held by the man she loved. Tommy lifted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss. Everything in the world seemed to be gone. All that mattered was that she was in the arms of her ranger.


	6. Having a Merry Christmas

Chapter 6: Having a Merry Christmas

A year passed and the holidays were around. Tommy and Kimberly had bought everything ready for the Christmas Party. They bought gifts for Ann and each other. However, Ann was having the trouble trying to figure out what to get her parents for Christmas.

One day, Kimberly was out finishing some decorations for the party when Ann walked over to Tommy. "Daddy, is this enough to buy mommy a present?" She asked. She held up a jar full of nickels, dimes, pennies, and a few dollar bills. Tommy looked at the jar with a smile.

"Sweetie, this is more than enough," he assured.

He picked her up and they left the house after leaving a note just in case Kimberly got home before them.

As they looked through the store, Ann ran over to the necklaces. "Look at this one, daddy," she giggled. Tommy walked over and looked at the necklace. It was a locket and it seemed something that would be perfect for Kimberly. "If you want, angel, I could get it engraved and you could buy the necklace itself," he offered.

"Thank you, daddy," Ann praised.

Tommy kissed her forehead and held onto her hand to pay for the necklace.

The next day while Tommy was off at the school, Ann had enough money to buy her father a gift. "Mommy, can we buy daddy a gift today?" She asked. Kimberly smiled and picked Ann up.

"Sure we can sweet heart," she assured.

Then they left the house to get Tommy a gift.

They were looking around the store when Ann remembered about her father's karate. She began to look for something like that. She found a jacket with patches on the arms and she knew it was perfect for her father. Kimberly smiled to see her daughter so excited to buy gifts for her parents. They bought the jacket and left.

When the night of the party arrived, Ann had to stay with Ms. Oliver again when it came too late for her to stay up.

The party was fun, Ann met all of her parents' friends. She was sitting between Billy and Zack when Tommy and Kimberly walked in. Ann was giggling when her they just stood there. "What are you giggling at?" Kimberly asked.

"Mommy, daddy, look up," she giggled.

They looked up and found themselves underneath the mistletoe. "No interruptions this time," Tommy insisted. Kimberly laughed before pulling his head down to hers. Kira playfully covered Ann's eyes but Ann pulled her hands from her eyes and smiled to see her parents still much in love with each other. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and hugged each other tight.

The next day, Ann ran into her parents' room and jumped onto their bed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She exclaimed. Tommy and Kimberly smiled at their daughter as she woke them up. "PRESENTS, PRESENTS!" She yelled. Kimberly had to hush the excited child before getting out of bed. She pulled on her robe and Tommy threw a shirt on.

They came downstairs. Ann gasped at all the presents under the tree. "Wow!" She gasped. They laughed as she ran over and went towards the first box.

"Hold it, angel, Santa brought you another gift. He told me to keep an eye on it for him until Christmas time," he informed.

He walked out into the extra bedroom and came back with a basket with a puppy. "A puppy!" Ann gasped. Tommy placed the puppy on the floor. It was a golden retriever and she had a red bow attached to her collar. "This is the best present ever," she giggled. She opened the rest of her presents before watching her parents open theirs. Tommy looked at his jacket with a smile.

"This is very nice, thank you," he commented.

He kissed the side of her head before watching Kimberly open her gift. She smiled at the locket and hugged Ann. "This is beautiful, thank you," she whispered. She looked at the engraving. "_I love you, mommy. Love, Ann_," she read. She opened the locket to see a picture of Tommy and Ann. She snapped the necklace around her neck. She saw a small box on the floor and picked it up. Ann sat on the couch with her puppy, Ginger, next to her. "What is this?" Kimberly asked.

"It won't be surprise unless you open it," Tommy urged.

Kimberly opened the box and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked. Tommy took the box into his hand and held onto her hand.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" He asked.

She threw her arms around his neck with grateful tears falling from her eyes. "Yes, oh, yes," she whispered. Tommy slipped the ring onto her finger and looked into her eyes. The light was back in her beautiful eyes again. The light started to come back since their first date. It grew slowly, but now she was glowing since he proposed. Ann was jumping up and down with a giggle.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married. Mommy and daddy are getting married," she sang.

Ann ran over and hugged them tight. They just hugged her back in happiness.


	7. The Return of the Pink Ranger

Chapter 7: The Return of the Pink Ranger

Months passed and the day of the wedding was coming closer each day. Kimberly was excited and she could tell that everyone else was. It was March and the wedding was in April. She was sitting outback watching Tommy and Ann play. She leaned back and watched as Ginger ran to play with them. She laughed as both dog and daughter jumped on his back. She heard a beeping sound and she knew that Hayley was calling him. Tommy walked over with Ann on his side. "Daddy's beeper went off again," she groaned. Kimberly sighed as she took Ann. However, suddenly, Tommy led them into the secret control room.

"Welcome to the control room, Kim," Hayley greeted.

Kimberly closed her eyes as she placed Ann on the floor. "Hayley, why am I here?" She asked.

"I have brought you here to offer you a chance to join Tommy and the rest of the rangers in battle. They have met a new enemy. A Blood Red Ranger, he'll stop at nothing until they're destroyed. Tommy, go meet the rest of the rangers at the battlefield, I'll send Kimberly over there if she wishes," she informed. Tommy morphed and hurried away.

"Hayley, I would love to become a Pink Ranger again, but what about Ann? Who would watch her while I'm fighting?" She asked.

"She is protected here, Kimberly, you have nothing to worry about," Hayley assured.

She then held up the bracelet. "It's your choice and your choice alone," she pointed out. Kimberly took the bracelet and looked at Ann. She then held it up in front of her.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP" She yelled.

Ann's eyes widened when she saw her mother turn into a Power Ranger again. She turned and hugged her daughter "I'll be back as soon as I can," she assured. Ann nodded and watched as she hurried away.

Kimberly teleported herself on top of a building. She saw that her fiancé and his friends needed her help. She gasped when Tommy was thrown across the street and he hit a building. "TOMMY!" She yelled. The Blood Red Ranger looked up as she jumped from the building and behind him. "Hey you. If you like to beat up rangers, you have one more left," she taunted. She looked over to see the rest of the Rangers tied. "How did you do that?" She asked. She then saw that he used a whip that was in a case on his waist.

"Well, if it isn't the Pink Ranger. I thought you retired," he taunted.

Kimberly recognized the voice and became frozen in fear. "It's you!" She gasped.

"Hi, honey," Jake greeted.

Tommy then knew it was Jake, he never saw her so afraid in his life. "KIMBERLY, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!" He yelled.

"I---I can't," she whispered.

As Jake came closer, she was moving from him. He finally had her pinned up against a building. "How's my daughter? I heard you got her back from France," he stated.

"Ann isn't your daughter," she hissed.

"Do you remember those nice nights we had?" He asked.

"You mean those nightmares? I remember them perfectly. Ann isn't your daughter. The Black Ranger you have tied up over there is her father."

He then wrapped his hand around her throat and picked her up from the ground. "I've always known you're a slut," he hissed.

"I am no slut. I---met---Tommy long before---I met you. He was the one that got me pregnant. I was a month pregnant when I met you," she gagged.

Kimberly was trying to fight back, but his strength was too much for her. She tried to stay conscious while trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. She tried kicking him, but he had armor on, so her kicks wouldn't affect him. Kimberly then believed that she was going to die. Tommy was struggling against his binds. He then remembered a knife on Kira's side. "Kira, hand me your knife," he demanded. She reached for her knife and handed it over to Tommy. He then saw that his fiancé was choking to death. "KIMBERLY, FIGHT BACK! KEEP TRYING!" He yelled. He finally broke free from the whip and ran over to free Kimberly.

Kimberly was gagging and she lost consciousness. Tommy ran over and fought him as hard as he could. Then suddenly, Jake disappeared. "DR. O!" Kira yelled. Tommy hurried over and Kimberly was in her arms. "She's not breathing," she informed. Tommy took Kimberly into his arms. He removed her helmet then his own. Kira was right, she wasn't breathing. He placed her on the ground and began to give her mouth to mouth.

"Come on, Kimberly, please, baby. Breathe," he begged.

After a few minutes, Kimberly began coughing and bringing air into her lungs. Tommy took her into his arms and she had her head against his chest gasping for air. "What happened?" She groaned.

"Jake was trying to kill you. I was able to fight him off," he replied.

Kimberly leaned against him while holding onto his hand. "Please don't make me fight him again. Please," she begged. He held her close and tucked her head under his chin.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't make you go through that again, I promise," he whispered.

"Dr. O, she has to face him again," Kira insisted.

Tommy gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"She has to fight her fears. If Jake is her worse fear and as far as I can see he is. She has to fight it. She doesn't need to be followed around for the rest of her life," Kira pointed out.

Kimberly wasn't listening to them, she had fallen unconscious again. They were teleported to the control room.

Ann gasped to see her father holding her unconscious mother. "Mommy!" She gasped.

"She's all right. I'm taking them upstairs," he insisted.

Tommy then took his family upstairs.

Ann ran inside with Ginger and Tommy carried Kimberly into their room.

He placed her on their bed and kissed the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered. Then he left her alone to rest.


	8. Wedding Day and Kimberly's Memories

Chapter 8: Wedding Day and Kimberly's Memories

**Author's Note: I have realized that what some things I have done I have been mistaken. Give me a break, I'm just started this. However, I don't care what you flamers say, I will never, never give up. Now, on with the story.**

A month passed and Kimberly was able to get over her little incident with Jake. Tommy suggested that they could hold the wedding back another month, but she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to marry Tommy and the day finally came for the wedding to be put on. Kimberly was standing in the room when Ann came in. "Mommy; do I look pretty?" She asked. Kimberly looked at her daughter with a smile.

"Oh, sweet heart! You look gorgeous," she replied.

Ann was wearing pink buckle shoes, a pink dress, around her neck was the necklace that belonged to Ms. Hart, and in her hair was a headband with pink roses.

She smiled and hugged her mother. "Mommy, you look beautiful," she complimented. Kimberly smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Did grandma send you this dress? I found it in her closet when I was living with her," Ann stated.

"Yes, your grandmother sent this to me. She thought I would like it better than waste money on a brand new dress," Kimberly replied.

There was a knock on the door and Ann answered it. She gasped to see that it was Jason. "Jason!" She gasped. She hurried over and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could make it," she murmured. She kissed his cheek before staring at him.

"Why couldn't you make it to the rehearsal last night? We had to have Billy walk me down the aisle," she informed.

"Sorry, I couldn't call to tell you that I couldn't make it, my flight was cancelled last night. There was a storm and it knocked out the power out, so I couldn't call," Jason explained.

Kimberly understood and saw Ann staring at him. "Jason, this is Ann. Ann, this is my best friend, Jason," she informed. Ann held her hand out to him while blushing. Jason smiled and then he looked at Kimberly.

"She looks just like you," he commented.

Ann giggled and hid behind her mother. There was another knock on the door and Ms. Hart came in. "My, my, Kimberly Ann Hart, you look dazzling in my old wedding gown, if only your father had the nerve to come and see his own daughter's wedding," she commented.

"Mom, please understand that I don't mind that dad won't come to the wedding. As long as I have my friends and my family here I am happy," she insisted.

Ms. Hart hugged her tight with a smile. "I am so happy for you. You have the perfect man and a beautiful daughter. Hopefully you'll have more to come," she commented.

"Mom," Kimberly giggled.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder with a gentle smile. "I think it's time to go," he insisted. Ms. Hart went to sit down while Jason led Kimberly and Ann out of the room.

Tommy was in his own room getting ready himself when Ms. Oliver came in. "Are you ready for your big day?" She asked. Tommy smiled and hugged his mother.

"I'm glad you could make it," he murmured.

"I wouldn't miss my baby's wedding," she insisted.

She touched his face with a smile. "To think that you were once a baby now here you are a full-grown man getting married and you already have a baby. One day I'll be getting message of another Oliver," she assured. Tommy rolled his eyes before smiling at his mother. "Tommy, if Kimberly is as strong as she is, why didn't she report this man to the authorities?" She asked.

"Kimberly was afraid of what he would do if he ever broke out. She ran to me, I was her second choice. I was too much in shock of finding her on my doorstep to even ask why she was there. I then found the bruises and the light in her eyes were gone. I knew why she ran to me. She didn't have to tell me anything, but I just needed to make sure. The night she told me about Jake, I wanted to kill the guy with my bare hands. Then I knew that Kim wouldn't want me to do that, so all I did was keep her safe. That was until she met up with him again. I watched her fight him, I was trapped at the time. He was stronger than her so I had to break free. I saved her, but she was so weak that she almost died. I saved her from death. I hope I can save her if this happens again," he explained.

Ms. Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "You sure do love her, ever since high school. I'm sure you two will live happy lives together," she assured. Tommy nodded before pulling on his tie. She kissed his cheek with a small chuckle. Afterwards, Tommy left for the wedding.

When he stood at the alter with Adam behind him, Tommy smiled as Ann came down the aisle spreading the flowers. His eyes widened to see his beautiful bride. Kimberly smiled at him as Jason gave her away. As the ceremony went on, Tommy and Kimberly surprised themselves with their own vows "Kimberly, when I first met you in high school, I thought you were an angel that fell from heaven. I had a hard time concentrating in school. All I could think about was you. I was surprised to keep my grades up. Asking you out and then it was history. I still loved you the day you gave me the letter to break up with me. I didn't understand why, but the day you came to me I understood why. Thankfully I was able to see the child that I love so much. I love you, Kimberly, I'll love you now and forever," he explained. Kimberly smiled and started her vows.

"Tommy, I felt something the day I saw you at the karate competition. I was attracted to you. I was waiting for you to ask me out, but I knew you had to wait. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let you go. I was scared of what you would think if you found out about Ann. I had no other choice but to find you and tell you about Ann. I still loved you even when I sent the letter. I will love you forever. I love you so much, Tommy," she explained.

As the minister said another prayer, Tommy and Kimberly smiled at each other. "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced. Tommy lifted the veil from Kimberly's face and kissed her passionately. "Ladies and gentlemen who witnessed such a ceremony. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," he announced. Everyone started clapping for them. Pictures were taken and congratulations were exchanged.

During the reception, Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. They were laughing and smiling. They were as happy as they could be. He then picked her up and spun her around just like he had when they first kissed. Once he placed her on the floor and they shared another kiss. Then she looked over at Ann, who was sitting next to Connor. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant and the time her nightmare first started.

(Flashback)

Kimberly was sitting on the table in the room fidgeting with her shirt. Dr. Taylor came back into the room with a small smile. "Congratulations, Miss Hart, you're a month pregnant," she congratulated. Kimberly's eyes widened and fear entered her heart. "Would you like me to contact the father?" She asked.

"No! I mean no, I'll take care of it," Kimberly assured.

"All right, I hope I'll see you in a few months," Dr. Taylor insisted.

Kimberly nodded before leaving.

She wrote the letter to Tommy and felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach before sending the letter out.

A few days passed and she was walking down the street when she met Jake. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," she echoed.

"I'm Jacob Thompson."

"Kimberly Hart."

"Kimberly, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Kimberly laughed while blushing. "So, would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

They walked together when he noticed a sad frown on her face. "What brings that frown on such a beautiful face?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry. I feel so stupid to say this. I can't really start a relationship right now if that's what you're looking for. I just broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago," she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did he treat you right?" He asked.

"Yes, he treated me great. Send me gifts for my birthday. When I lived in the same town as him he gave me roses and other gifts for special occasions."

"What happened?"

"It gets complicated to keep a relationship together when you're living so far apart. I had to break it off. Not only that I got scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of the simple pleasures of life. Marriage and everything else."

She knew that she was lying, but she didn't care. She didn't want to tell this complete stranger that she broke up with her boyfriend because she was pregnant.

When the time came for her to give birth, her friend, Karen, was there while she went through childbirth. "It's a girl, Miss Hart," Dr. Taylor announced. Kimberly smiled with grateful tears in her eyes.

"My little baby girl," she sighed.

Karen placed the baby into her arms and Kimberly gladly took her child in her arms. "What are you going to name her?" Karen asked. Kimberly looked at her daughter with a smile.

"I'll name her Ann Bridget Oliver," Kimberly replied.

"Why are you having her last name Oliver?" Karen asked.

"Karen, ever since I met Jake, he's been stalking me ever since the night he raped me. He'll believe that Ann is his, so I have to keep her safe."

"You're right. What are you going to do when he does find you?"

"I'll keep her protected."

Kimberly looked at her sleeping daughter with a smile. "I'll protect you my sweet baby Angel," she whispered.

(End Flashback)

Tommy could see an off look on her face and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You're so far away, my Pink Princess where are you?" He asked. Kimberly smiled as she looked at him.

"I was thinking," she replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about the time when I found out I was carrying Ann and when I first met Jake," she replied.

She leaned against him trying not to cry. Tommy kissed the top of her head and held her close.

After another hour, the newlyweds went off on their honeymoon.


	9. The Nightmare

Chapter 9: The Nightmare

**Author's Note: I know that it seems I have changed Kim a lot. Give me a break, I'm still a little rusty. Don't worry, I promise to bring the old Kimberly back as soon as possible. Now, on with the story. P. S. I also promise to mention the Dino Thunder Rangers more than I have.**

Tommy and Kimberly were in Hawaii for their honeymoon. They were having a time of their life. Kimberly was in their hotel room getting ready to go dancing when Tommy walked in. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she shot back.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile. "Did you have a nice nap?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and looked at him.

"I'm feeling fine," she insisted.

He kissed her forehead before they ended up on the bed. "We have to get out of this room. We haven't gotten out all day," she insisted. He ran his hand up and down her arm with a grin.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

She gave him a gentle kiss before smiling at him. "It's not a bad thing, but honey, we have to have a little more fun than that. That is why we're going dancing tonight," she insisted. She got up and pulled him up with her. Tommy sighed and walked out of the room with his new wife.

As they went dancing, their communicators went off. They went into a secret place to talk to Hayley. "We're here, Hayley," Tommy answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you two on your honeymoon, but the Blood Red Ranger is around the island. He's been looking for you, Kimberly. I would suggest you keep an eye out for him," she informed.

"Don't worry, Hayley," Kimberly assured.

Then not even after five minutes after they talked to Hayley, Jake showed up. "Well, look what we have here. The Pink Ranger and her Black Ranger," he laughed. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other before nodding.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled.

After transforming into their uniforms, Jake had Tommy surrounded while having Kimberly pinned up against a wall again. "I knew you would have married such a freak," he laughed. He went to reach for her helmet when she kicked him away.

"You have been haunting my dreams long enough," she snapped.

Tommy was keeping dinodrones away while Kimberly fought her worse enemy. She fought him as hard as she could and gasped when Jake threw her to the ground. He pulled out his sword and went at her. "KIMBERLY, LOOK OUT!" Tommy yelled. Kimberly gasped when he was about to kill her. She rolled out of the way and jumped up. She called for her twin swords and fought him with those. A crowd was starting to gather to watch the fight. Kimberly then slashed his shoulder and gasped as he disappeared. When he was about to leave, he stared at Kimberly.

"I'll be back for you," he hissed.

Kimberly turned to see more dinodrones gathering around her husband. "HOLD ON!" She yelled. She jumped over a creature and Tommy caught her with a grin, even though she couldn't see it behind his mask.

"Ready to do this, baby?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for this," she replied.

"Ready for a spin?"

"You got it."

He grabbed her hands and spun her around while she was kicking a few drones away. Once Kimberly landed on her feet and then she leaned forward so he could jump over her to kick another one. They were thrown against each other and they fell into the sand. "These are tough," she groaned.

"You get used to it," he pointed out.

She nodded and Tommy stood up. "Ready Pink Princess?" He asked. He held his hand out to her. She knew exactly what he was planning to do.

"I'm ready, my Black Knight," she replied.

She held onto his hand and he pulled her up and she kicked yet another drone. He pulled out his sword and she pulled out her swords. It was easier and they were going to stay alive. Kimberly gasped when a drone grabbed her sword and slashed her shoulder. Tommy punched the drone and threw the sword back. After awhile, the crowd started clapping once they defeated the drones. They hurried off to de-morph, so they could get back to the fun part of their lives.

That evening, Tommy and Kimberly were dancing together with smiles on their faces. "Well, except for the attack, this hasn't been a bad honeymoon after all," he stated. Kimberly shook her head and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Not bad at all," she agreed.


	10. Another Baby

Chapter 10: Another Baby

A year passed since they returned from their honeymoon, Kimberly had applied at the school for the Gymnastics team. Ann was going to kindergarten and after kindergarten, Ms. Oliver was going to pick her up and have her stay at her house until either Kimberly or Tommy picked her up from there. Even though the Gymnastics team is not until after school, sometimes Tommy has to stay after to get some things done for his next class the next day.

Well, one day, Kimberly was walking towards the gym when she dropped her planner. She cursed under her breath. She's been having a hard time concentrating. She reached down to pick the book up when someone grabbed it for her. "Here you go, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy offered. Kimberly smiled as she took the book into her hands.

"How was class today, Dr. O?" She asked.

"The same old story. Giving out tests and correcting homework," he replied.

Kimberly laughed and she smiled at her husband. "I'll see you at home," she assured. He kissed her cheek before heading home. Kimberly smiled before going into the gym.

She could see the girls all ready to go. "Okay, show me what you've got," she insisted. It's been only her second month, so she still had to get the hang of certain things. She sat down and watched as her team went to work when she felt a little dizzy. A teammate walked over to her in concern.

"Mrs. Oliver, are you okay?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Ellen, I'll be fine," Kimberly assured.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Ellen. Just go practice."

Ellen nodded before going back to her practicing. Kimberly stood up to teach a girl another trick when all of a sudden, she collapsed. The girls gasped and hurried over to her. "Mrs. Oliver!" Ellen gasped. She had the girls back up so their coach could breathe. "Megan, call the hospital," she urged. Another girl hurried off while Ellen and the rest of the girls stayed with their coach.

Tommy was just about to pick Ann up when his cell phone rang. "Dr. Oliver," he answered.

"Dr. O., this is Kira," the caller answered.

"Kira, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tommy knew that she wouldn't call his cell phone unless it was an emergency. "Dr. O., Kimberly's in the hospital," she informed.

"What happened? Is she all right?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. One of the members of the team just dialed 911, an ambulance just took her to the hospital. They don't know what happened. She just stood up and then she collapsed," Kira explained.

Tommy agreed to meet them at the hospital and hung up. He spun his jeep around and hurried off towards the hospital.

When he came in, a nurse stopped him. "Excuse me sir, who are you here for?" She asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, I'm looking for my wife, Kimberly Oliver," he replied.

Just then, Dr. Richardson came out. "Is she all right?" Tommy asked.

"She's fine, Mr. Oliver, she's still unconscious, we're just running some tests. You can go see her if you'd like," he replied.

Tommy nodded and he was led to his wife's room.

Tommy sat next to her bed and held onto her hand. "Hey, Beautiful, it's time to wake up," he whispered. He smiled at the memory of last time he used those words when Kimberly fainted when he became the White Ranger. Kimberly stirred and woke up. She looked to her side to see her husband staring at her in concern.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out in the gym. Your teammates had to call for help and Kira had to call me on my cell. Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"I just remember standing up to teach Erin another move and everything fell black," she replied.

Tommy sighed as he held onto her hand. "You gave me quite a scare, Beautiful," he commented.

"I think I scared myself," she laughed.

Dr. Richardson entered the room and the couple looked at them. "Mrs. Oliver, your tests have come back and I have wonderful news for the both of you. Mrs. Oliver, you're pregnant," he announced. Kimberly gasped and Tommy hugged her tight. "I enjoy seeing such happy faces when news like this is announced. However, you're going to have to stay overnight so we can run more tests to see if your fainting spell caused any harm to you or the baby," he cautioned. Tommy and Kimberly nodded and watched as he left. Tommy hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

"Wow! Another baby, this is great," he laughed.

"It's great news. Now we just have to tell Ann the news," she stated.

"I hope she takes it well. I'll stop by with Ann later for a visit. For now you need to rest."

He gave her a gentle kiss and smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They shared another kiss before he left.

Once Tommy picked Ann up from his mom's place, he decided to take Ann to the hospital after dinner. He knew that his wife needed some time to adjust to the fact that she was pregnant again and she was just getting over from passing out in the gym.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ann was about to run inside when Tommy grabbed her hand. "Ann, I have told you before not to run out in the middle of the street or a parking lot. People some times don't watch they are doing and people get hit. I don't want you to get hurt, Angel," he explained. Ann nodded and walked into the hospital with her father.

Kimberly had just woken up from her nap when her family came in. Tommy came in after Ann hurried in and jumped on the bed. He came in with a bag. "Here you are, Beautiful," he whispered. Kimberly opened the bag and smiled. She found a pink bear and three roses. She put the roses in a vase next to her bed and held the bear.

"I remember the last time you gave me a white bear," she commented.

"Well, when the time comes for you to have the baby, maybe I'll buy you a black one to add to your collection," he chuckled.

Ann grimaced when her parents kissed in front of her. "Yucky," she groaned. They laughed at their daughter.

"Honey, daddy and I have something to tell you," Kimberly insisted.

Ann stared at her parents attentively. "What is it?" She asked. Her parents smiled at each other before answering.

"Angel, daddy and I have great news. We're going to have a baby," she announced.

Ann gasped and hugged her parents. "I'm going to be a big sister," she giggled. They smiled at their daughter to see the enthusiasm at the news. After a few hours, Kimberly began to yawn.

"Come on, Angel. Mommy will be home tomorrow, but tonight she needs her rest," Tommy insisted.

Ann groaned but she gave her mother a goodnight kiss. Tommy had a nurse watch Ann while he was saying goodnight to his wife. "Tonight will be different without you next to me," he sighed. Kimberly smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'll be suffering too. You won't be alone," she assured.

Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he whispered. She nodded and once he left, she fell asleep.


	11. A Whole Day Together

Chapter 11: A Whole Day Together

After Kimberly got out of the hospital, Tommy had to make Kimberly to take some time off so she could keep the baby healthy. Ann was so excited to become an older sister and she couldn't wait to help her parents take care of the baby. Well, one day, Tommy took a day off from work. He told Connor, Ethan, and Kira not to bother him unless it was a dire emergency. He took his family out to the park for the day. Once they arrived, Ann ran as fast as she could towards the swings and she called for her father to push her. "PUSH ME, DADDY, PUSH ME!" She exclaimed. He walked over and began to push his daughter on the swing. Kimberly was sitting at the picnic table watching them with a smile on her face. She then walked over to a tree and sat down.

After a few minutes, Tommy walked over to join her next to the tree. They watched as Ann played with her friend, Heather. "She's so happy," she murmured. Tommy reached over and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Don't tell me you're not happy," he objected.

"Yes! Yes, I'm very happy, Tommy. It's just that, some times, I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't sent the letter. You would've been able to help me raise Ann," she pointed out.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That part of our life is over. We're starting over now. I have you, Ann, and another baby. I'm very, very happy. I forgot about the letter until you mentioned it," he explained. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. Tommy held her close and watched as Ann ran over to them. "Did Heather go home?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She sat between her parents and then Tommy had an idea. "Ann, come with me," he insisted. He picked her up and Kimberly laughed as he held Ann up and spun her around. Ann was giggling as her father played with her. Kimberly sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach. Another baby was kind of scary for her. She wasn't as scared as she was when she found out she was pregnant with Ann.

After awhile, Ann began to grow tired. They had an idea of getting Ann tired before going out and having some fun themselves.

They dropped Ann off at Ms. Oliver's house and went out. They had dinner, went dancing, and then, Tommy was going to take Kimberly out to a beautiful spot to look over the city. "Come on, Tommy, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see, don't you dare try to remove the blindfold," he replied.

Kimberly sat back with a sigh.

When the car stopped, Tommy hurried to the other side of the jeep and helped her out. "You can take the blindfold off now," he whispered. She took the blindfold off and gasped at the sight.

"Tommy! This is beautiful!" She gasped.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I was waiting for the right moment to show you this view. I thought tonight would be perfect since we're expecting another baby," he murmured. Kimberly sighed and placed her hands over his.

"We've been married for only a year and we're expecting a baby," she sighed.

Tommy looked down at her with a quizzical look. "Are you tell me you weren't expecting another baby?" he asked.

"No! I was expecting another baby. My worse fear is for Jake to track us down and take our children away from us just so he can have me," she confessed.

"It he lays a hand on our children, I'll strangle him with my bare hands," he assured.

"I'll be right by your side helping you."

They stayed like that for awhile before heading back home.


	12. Rebecca Jane Oliver

Chapter 12: Rebecca Jane Oliver

The day for the baby was coming closer and closer. They had to move Ann out of her old room and into the room down the hall. The nursery was built a few days later. Tommy went out shopping for things that could match both girl and boy. When the ultrasound was done, they didn't want the gender to be revealed they wanted to be surprised. Kimberly was able to visit her girls at the gym, but she had to take it easy so she wouldn't hurt herself or the baby.

Tommy and the guys were fixing the nursery up as a surprise for Kimberly. They had painted the bedroom light yellow with white patterns of bears and horses across the sides. The crib sat near the window and the rocking chair sat in the far right corner. A bookshelf was put up with little children's books and stuffed toys. When it was ready, Tommy led his wife up the stairs.

As he led her up the stairs, he made her close her eyes. "Are your eyes closed?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He had Connor open the door and he stood behind Kimberly with a big grin. "You can open your eyes now," he whispered. She opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe how lovely the room looked.

"This is great. Thank you," she commented.

She hugged Tommy and kissed his cheek. "The baby will love this," she sighed. She then looked at her watch. "I've got to run. I promised the girls I'd visit them today," she informed. They watched as she left and Tommy had them leave the room.

When Kimberly entered the gym, she smiled as the girls came to greet her. "How's the baby?" Ellen asked. She sat down and Ellen touched her stomach, hoping that the baby would kick

"The baby's doing fine," Kimberly replied.

She sent Ellen away and Kira walked over to sit next to her. "Did you see the nursery?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Did you help them?" She asked.

"Nah, my only priority was to keep you away from the room."

Kimberly smiled, but then it happened, her water broke. "Kira, do you have your cell-phone with you?" She asked. Kira nodded and didn't have to ask all she had to do was look at the look on her teacher's wife's face.

On their way to the hospital, Kira called everyone to get them to the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital. Kimberly was already screaming in pain. She hurried the woman inside.

The doctor and nurses already had her in the delivery room when Tommy and everyone else came. "Where is she?" Tommy asked.

"Down the hall and turn left. It'll be the first door on your right," Kira replied.

Tommy nodded before hurrying off.

Kimberly whimpered in pain and looked up when the nurse opened the door. "Tommy!" She gasped. He walked over and hugged her tight.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he whispered.

"Thankfully you're here for this baby," she whimpered.

He held onto her hand and kissed the side of her head.

Hours passed and then they heard a baby's wail. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, it's a girl," Dr. Richardson announced. Once the baby was cleaned up and wrapped up in a blanket, the doctor placed her into Kimberly's arms. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.

"Tommy, you're a daddy," she whispered with tearful eyes.

She placed the baby into his arms and watched as he walked around the room while cradling his daughter in his arms. "I'm a daddy," he whispered. She smiled as the nurse wheeled her into the room with the baby in her arms.

Tommy helped her into the bed and they stared at the baby with big smiles on their faces. Everyone came in to admire the baby. Ann was jumping up and down to see when Tommy knelt down and Ann looked at her sister. "What did you name her?" Kira asked.

"We really haven't thought about baby names. We've been so caught up with the moment," Kimberly replied.

"How about Rebecca?" Tommy suggested.

Kimberly smiled at the name. "Rebecca, I love it," Kimberly agreed. Ann nodded and smiled at her sister. After a little while, Kira agreed to take care of Ann for the night. Tommy wasn't going to leave, so everyone left so the couple could spend more time with their new baby. Tommy sighed as he looked at Rebecca. Kimberly smiled as he sat next to her on the bed. "She's so beautiful," she whispered. She leaned against him and then she fell asleep.

The next day, Kimberly woke up and found Rebecca sleeping in the crib at the end of her bed. Tommy was nowhere insight. The door opened and Tommy came in with a smile. "I have a gift for the two beautiful people in my life. I already gave Ann her gift before she went off to school," he assured. Kimberly smiled and he held up a little, pink bear and placed it in Rebecca's crib. "Here's one for you," he informed. Tommy then gave her a black bear. "Another one to finish the collection," he assured. Kimberly laughed before giving him a kiss.

"Thank you, honey," she whispered.

She felt exhausted from the long day yesterday. Tommy watched as she began to fall asleep again with the bear in her arms and smiled. He sat next to the bed and let her fall asleep against him. Before Tommy knew it, he fell asleep while holding Kimberly close to him.


	13. A Bad Day

Chapter 13: A Bad Day

After a month, Kimberly was able to get back to work. She took Rebecca to work with her. The girls loved see Rebecca at every practice. Well, one day, Kimberly couldn't take Rebecca to work with her, since Ms. Hart was visiting her from France. This was the worse day she ever had. Her car had broken down a few blocks from school. "Not again," she groaned. Tommy was driving home when he saw his wife getting out of the car to get to school. It was too wet for her to start walking. He stopped the car and rolled the window down.

"Hey, Beautiful, do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Tommy! Thank God you're here. I wouldn't say I'm beautiful right now, I'm drenched and a mess," she sighed.

"Just get in the car."

She got in and looked at him. "Kimberly, wet or not, you're still beautiful," he insisted. He then knew she was having a horrible day. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you," she replied.

(Start to the Beginning of the Day)

Kimberly watched as Tommy left for work. Her mother walked through the door. "Kimberly, it's so good to see you," she greeted. Kimberly sighed as she hugged her mother. "Now, where is that darling grandchild of mine?" She asked.

"Ann is at school. Rebecca is in her crib," Kimberly replied.

Ms. Hart went upstairs when Rebecca started crying. Kimberly sat at the kitchen table looking over the routine for her team. When she turned the page, she saw that Ann was playing with her things again. Everything was colored over in marker. "Oh, no!" She gasped. She decided to clean up the kitchen and worry about the routine afterwards. She went to put the dishes in the dishwasher when a cup fell from her hand and shattered all over the floor. When she cleaned that up, she reached for one of the knives in the washer when she cut her hand on one that was sticking straight up. She grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. Ms. Hart came in to see her daughter a mess.

"Kimberly, what a mess. What happened?" She asked.

Kimberly looked at her hand without looking at her mother. Ms. Hart walked over and looked at her daughter's hand. "Come with me, let's get that cut cleaned up," she insisted. She sat Kimberly down and looked at her hand.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," Kimberly objected.

She pulled her hand away and went to wrap it up herself. Rebecca started crying again. "Sweet heart, you take care of Rebecca, I'll clean the kitchen," Ms. hart assured. Kimberly nodded and went upstairs to take care of Rebecca.

When she entered the nursery, she realized that all of the baby formula was gone. She came downstairs with a sigh. "Mom, could you heat up a bottle of milk for Rebecca? I'm out of formula," she sighed. Ms. Hart came out of the kitchen with a quizzical look.

"Kimberly, don't you breastfeed your daughter?" Ms. Hart asked.

"No," Kimberly replied.

"Well, it's much more healthier for the baby."

"Well, for some reason, Rebecca rejects my milk."

After Ms. Hart warmed up a bottle of milk for Kimberly, Kimberly sighed and went back upstairs with Ms. Hart behind her. "Mom, I don't think I need help to feed my own baby," Kimberly insisted. Ms. Hart nodded and went back to work in the kitchen.

After she put Rebecca down for her nap, she looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to go. She had to redo her whole routine. She groaned when it started to rain. "Mom, I'll be back in a few hours. Watch Rebecca until Tommy comes home," Kimberly informed. She hurried out into the car and went towards the school.

(Now)

Tommy sighed and looked at his wife's bandaged hand. "I'm sure it'll get better by tonight," he assured. She smiled and held onto his hand.

After practice, the storm had stopped. Tommy decided to take his wife out for a walk through the park. "You know, this sounds strangely familiar," she teased. Tommy smiled and nodded. It did remind him of the time when Kimberly had a bad day at school and he offered to walk her home from school. She did the same old clumsy thing she did years ago, she tripped. Tommy hurried over and caught her before she hit the ground. They smiled at each other before he helped her up. "I guess this day wasn't so bad after all," she sighed. They shared a kiss before they went back to the jeep.


	14. Kimberly's Worse Enemy Defeated

Chapter 14: Kimberly's Worse Enemy Defeated

Two weeks passed and Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the park together when they heard laughing behind them. They turned to see Jake standing there. "This is just so beautiful. Hey, Kimberly, I hear you gave birth to another kid. Tell the kids I said hi," he laughed. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other and nodded.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled.

They morphed and then dinodrones came at Tommy. "Not these things again," he groaned. He fought with them while Kimberly fought Jake.

"You know; you look good in that," Jake complimented.

He then grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her back. She yelled and spun around to hit him. She was glad she worked out when she could with the martial arts and other programs to keep herself in shape for these kind of things. Jake grabbed her around her waist and she was able to hit his collarbone to escape. Jake groaned before grabbing her wrist. "Come on, baby, don't you remember the fun we had together?" He asked. Kimberly closed her eyes and a flash of the first night they met and the night he raped her came back into her mind. "How's my baby?" He asked.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR BABY!" Kimberly roared.

She spun around and kicked him square in the chest. Jake fell back and hit a tree. Jake then got up and ran over towards her. Tommy hurried over to her and pushed her out of his charge. He landed on top of her and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He helped her up and they separated to defeat their enemies. Jake laughed and pulled out his sword again. She gasped and called upon her swords. She fought Jake with those. She gasped when the sword was a few inches from hitting her stomach. Tommy pulled out his own sword and fought the dinodrones with it. "I've had enough of this," Jake barked. He pulled out his blaster and held it up to her. Tommy looked up and saw that his wife had nowhere to run.

"KIMBERLY!" He yelled.

Kimberly gasped and then a shield came out of nowhere to block it. "It looks like you guys need help," Ethan pointed out. Kira hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Kimberly replied.

She nodded and hurried over to Jake. "LET ME HELP!" Kira yelled. Kimberly spun around and looked at her.

"NO! You can't fight this fight. Jake is my problem. Go help Dr. O with the drones, I'll take care of him. Please, understand that Jake has been my nightmare. I have to face it," Kimberly insisted.

She placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Go help my husband and your friends," she added. Kira nodded before running off. Jake was spinning his sword around while looking at Kimberly.

"You should have let your Ranger friend help you, you can't defeat me," he laughed.

"You know, Jake, I'm am sick and tired of you haunting my dreams every night. I need to get you away," she snapped. She pulled out her swords and put them together. Then she swung it around her head. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS!" She screamed. She ran as fast as she could towards him. He blocked her attacks then once she got him to the ground. She held her sword up to his throat.

"Go ahead; kill me, like you've always wanted to do for years," he encouraged.

He then reached up to grab her arm when she stabbed the sword through him. Jake looked at her and then he died. She gasped when he disappeared. "Mesogog created him," she whispered. She looked over at her husband. Tommy walked over to her with a smile. They removed their helmets while smiling at each other. Before Kimberly could react he scooped her up into a carrying position and spun her in a circle. Kimberly was laughing while she placed her arms around his neck. "I'm free," she laughed. Tommy nodded and held her tight.

"Let's go home," he assured.

Once they arrived home, they had de-morphed near the park. Ann came running out of the house. "MOMMY, DADDY!" She yelled. Kimberly bent down and picked her up. Tommy smiled and kissed the side of her head. Kimberly smiled at Tommy before her mom came out with Rebecca. Kimberly hurried over and took Rebecca in her arms. Tommy walked over and held his family close to him. The family he loved. Kimberly smiled as she looked at her husband and two daughters.

After a shower and put the girls to bed, Kimberly walked out of the bathroom to find her husband asleep on the bed. She smiled and walked over to him. She sat next to him on the bed and touched his short hair. She remembered what it was like when they first met. The memories of their time together flashed through her mind. Memories of the time they first met, they first kissed, and of their first date. She also remembered again about breaking up with him, and showing up on his doorstep in the middle of a storm with news about a daughter he didn't know he had. More memories of the time Tommy brought Ann back to her, when he proposed, when they got married, and when they had Rebecca. She smiled as she stared at her sleeping husband. She went to go check on the girls when Tommy reached up and grab her arm. "Where are you going, Beautiful?" He asked. His eyes were still closed, but he was awake.

"I'm going to check on the girls," she replied.

He kissed the top of hand and let her go check on their children.

When Kimberly came back, Tommy was sitting up in the bed. "It was a rough day today, wasn't it?" He asked.

"It as a bit rough, but it became a good day at the end," she replied.

She laid down next to him and smiled as she held onto his hand. Tommy smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then looked over at the nightstand to see the family photo that was taken not long after Rebecca was born. Kimberly turned his head back to look at him before pulling him into another kiss.

Important Author's Note: Before you ask. No, there is two more chapters needing to be finished. Then the story is over. It's sad for me to say this news, however, this has been one of the best stories I have ever written. Unless you want me to make a trilogy out of this, and I've been thinking about it, just tell me and I'll ponder your words. Thank you. Hasta Luego. Arwennicole


	15. A Happy Family

Chapter 15: A Happy Family

Tommy woke up and found his wife sleeping next to him. It has been almost another year since they got back together. He smiled and kissed the side of her head before climbing out of bed.

When he walked downstairs, the girls came in to greet him. He had them stay quiet and smiled at them. "Ann, take Rebecca outside while I fix everything up for mommy," he whispered. Ann nodded before taking her sister outside. Tommy made sure Kimberly was still asleep before fixing everything up for her birthday. He prepared breakfast for her and then he was able to get everything ready. The girls smiled at their father as he prepared to serve their mother breakfast in bed.

When Kimberly began to wake up, Ann hurried downstairs and not long after she hurried downstairs, Tommy came up. "Happy birthday, Beautiful," he congratulated. Kimberly sat up and smiled.

"Thank you, baby," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll do anything for my lovely wife," he whispered. They shared a few kisses before she began eating the breakfast he served her. "Beautiful, I've been wondering something. How about it would be just you and me today," he suggested.

"Do you mean we just let your mom take care of the girls today?" She asked.

"My mom loves taking care of the girls. Besides, she knows that today is your birthday. She knows that we would want today to be special," he stated.

She smiled and held onto his hand. "That would be great, baby," she stated. Tommy got up and went to call his mother. Kimberly finished her breakfast and smiled as her children came running in.

"Happy birthday, mommy," they congratulated.

Kimberly smiled and hugged her daughters tight. Rebecca then placed a box on their mother's lap. Kimberly opened the box and smiled at what she saw. It was a picture of Tommy and the girls. They were out in the yard underneath the tree. Tommy was sitting on the ground, Ann was behind him with her hands on his right shoulder, and Rebecca sat in his lap. He had an arm wrapped around Rebecca and he held onto Ann's hand. Kimberly touched the picture with a smile. She hugged her daughters tight and then looked at her husband. "When was this taken?" She asked.

"I had Kira take a picture when you were out with Aisha when she was in town," he replied.

"Well, I love it," she commented.

He then heard the doorbell rang and knew that it was his mom. "Kids grandma's here to pick you up," he informed.

"YIPPEE! GRANDMA!" They exclaimed.

They grabbed their bags and ran downstairs. Kimberly got out of bed and after showering, she saw a bathing suit sitting on the bed. "Come on, baby," Tommy called. She pulled on the suit and tied the skirt around her waist. She pulled on her sandals and walked downstairs.

Tommy looked up and smiled to see his beautiful wife coming down the stairs. "You absolutely gorgeous," he complimented. Kimberly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Where are you taking me today?" She asked.

"It'll be just you and me on the beach today, Beautiful. I thought maybe that we should spend some time there," he replied.

Kimberly sighed before leaving the house with her husband.

When they got to the beach, Tommy held onto his wife's hand and they walked around the beach together. "I have something to show you," he whispered. He pulled off his shirt and smiled at her as she stared at him. "Come on, Beautiful, it's nothing you haven't seen before," he laughed. Kimberly rolled her eyes before pulling off her skirt. They ran to the water together and he grabbed onto her hand. "Just follow me and keep up," he whispered. She nodded before following him in the water.

They came to what looked like nothing but a wall. Tommy grabbed her hand and smiled. "Hold your breath on the count of three. One...two...three," he demanded. She held her breath and followed him underwater.

When they surfaced, they found themselves in an underwater cave with a piece of land in the middle. She swam over to it and looked around. "Wow, this is beautiful!" She gasped. Tommy nodded and held onto her hand.

"Welcome to my secret spot, Mrs. Oliver. I came here to think when you weren't around. I would sit here and wonder what you were doing and how you were doing," he explained.

She leaned against him and she looked at the secret spot. "Now, this is our secret spot. My birthday gift to you," he informed. Kimberly then went on her back to catch her breath. Tommy lied down next to her while holding onto her hand. She went on her side and touched his face.

"Tommy, I have something to tell you," she sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

She then held onto his hand before looking into his eyes. "Tommy, I want another baby," she requested. Tommy smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. When they pulled from the kiss, Kimberly smiled at him. "I should take that as a yes. Maybe it'll be a boy," she laughed. Tommy laughed and held onto her hand.

"I don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl. As long as I have you and the kids we have created together, I'm happy," he assured.

Kimberly smiled then their gems beeped. "Time to fight," she pointed out.

"Sorry that you have to fight on your birthday," he apologized.

"Tommy, I am a Power Ranger; I have the responsibility of saving the world. Let's go help them fight," she insisted.

They dove back into the water.

Once they surfaced, they saw Connor, Ethan, and Kira fighting an evil water creature and dinodrones at the same time. "HEY UGLY!" Kimberly yelled. She hurried out of the water with Tommy right behind her. "Pick on somebody your own size," she ordered. They then touched the gems on their bracelets for their morphers. However, the group of teenagers was still dazed to see their teachers in such way. "Are you ready, Handsome?" She asked.

"I'm ready when you are, Beautiful," he assured.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" They yelled.

They morphed and they were ready to fight. Then the water creature sent the dinodrones at the three teens while he handled Kimberly and Tommy. "Time to die," he laughed. Kimberly then looked over to see the beach abandoned, except for two little kids one a boy and one a girl.

"Tommy, look!" She gasped.

Tommy looked over to see the kids. A few dinodrones running at them. "Kimberly, go save the kids, I'll take care of the creep," Tommy assured. Kimberly nodded and ran towards the kids. She then kicked a drone that was going at the girl.

"You guys make me, SICK!" She yelled.

She called for her swords and fought the dinodrones with it. She then heard a woman calling. "JEREMY, SUSAN!" The woman called out in fear. Just as the water creature turned around to spray Kimberly, she grabbed the children and ran. Kimberly then grabbed the woman and hid behind a rock as the water came at them.

"Stay here, your kids will be fine," Kimberly assured.

The woman hugged the kids and Kimberly ran back into battle. They were watching the battle behind their hiding space.

Kimberly called on her second sword and helped her husband with the creature. "These things are worse than Rita and Zedd's put together," she groaned. Tommy then hit it with his sword and looked at her.

"Remember, Beautiful, you chose to remain a Ranger," he pointed out.

"I know," she answered.

"You're not regretting are you?"

She then kicked the creature with so much force that it hit the water. She looked at him smiling through her helmet. "Not a chance," she assured. After they destroyed the water creature. Kimberly turned to see the woman having her children thank her for saving them. She went down on her knees and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Are you two okay?" She asked. They nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you, Pink Ranger," they thanked in unison.

The woman walked over and Kimberly stood up. "I have to thank you. Jeremy and Susan are all I have left," she insisted. Kimberly stood next to Tommy and nodded.

"I have a family of my own, I would risk my life to rescue them," she assured.

The woman walked away with her children and Kimberly pulled off her helmet once they were gone. When they were about to de-morph, Kira placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "No offense, Dr. O, I would wait until we leave before you de-morph. It was kind of creepy seeing you in swimming trunks," Kira teased. Tommy gave her a playful glare but Kimberly grabbed his hand.

"Fine, we'll see you guys at school," Kimberly assured.

Once the teens were gone, they de-morphed. Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Happy birthday, Kimberly," he whispered. He gave her a passionate kiss and took her home.


	16. Happy Anniversary: I'm All About You

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ or their characters. I don't own Aaron Carter's song _I'm All About You_. This is the last part of the first of the series. I'm planning on keeping it going until Ann has powers of her own. Read and Review please.

Chapter 16: Happy Anniversary: I'm All About You

It was Kimberly and Tommy's wedding anniversary and everything was ready for them. They had the girls stay with Ms. Hart, who was visiting, since Kimberly was pregnant again.

The night of their anniversary, Kimberly had everything set up for them. She had the table set for a candlelight dinner and she was going to keep her husband in the house that night. When Tommy came home, he smiled to see his wife coming down the stairs looking gorgeous. She was only a month pregnant, so she still looked the way she did before she got pregnant. Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful, Beautiful," he commented.

"Thank you," she stated.

They shared a kiss before she had him got upstairs to shower. She checked on the dinner and saw that it was ready. Tommy came back downstairs with a smile. "Something smells good," he complimented. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She giggled as he nipped at the sensitive spot and pulled from his arms.

"Don't waste tonight's activities, Handsome," she quipped.

Tommy smiled as he sat across from her as they ate their dinner. After dinner was finished and Tommy helped her put the dishes in the dishwasher. She then led him in the living room and turned the CD player on. Then they started dancing in their large living room.

There's somethin' I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true

They smiled at each other as they danced together. "How's the baby?" He asked. She leaned against him with a sigh.

"The baby is doing fine. I think it missed it's daddy," she replied.

Tommy placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead. "The baby will be here in eight months. Another baby," he whispered.

"You do know that this one will be the last one," she pointed out. 

"I kind of figured that," he sighed.

"I won't be going through another few hours of labor."

He nodded and placed his hand back on her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No baby, you never  
Have to question my love  
And every night there's a new crowd  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
There is only one  
These words are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you

"Have you been thinking about what to name the baby?" She asked. Tommy acted as if he were thinking about it.

"I was thinking of a name or two," he replied.

"Really, do tell," she insisted.

"I was thinking about naming it Joshua Alan Oliver if it is a boy," he requested.

"Joshua, I like that."

"I was thinking of naming the girl Katherine Trini Oliver."

Kimberly smiled and held onto his hands.

I know you worry sometimes  
Some other girl will  
Make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take  
The place of my number one girl  
It's true

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No baby, you never  
Have to question my love  
And every night there's a new crowd  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
There is only one  
These words are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you

Tommy smiled as he touched his wife's face. The face of the woman he loved since the day he met her. Kimberly smiled at him and returned the touch. He kissed her cheek and sighed. "These have been the best years of my life," he assured.

"Really, why is that?" She asked.

"Well, in my arms right now is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire my life. The beautiful woman gave me two beautiful daughters and yet I'm going to be a father to another child."

"Now I can see why you're so happy."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and smiled at her. She then remembered about the second before last time she met up with Tommy when he was dating Kat and didn't look at him. "Kimberly, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tommy, when you were dating Kat, did you forget about me?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her. "Sometimes I would forget because I still hurt. However, the time when I had to rescue you, every memory that we had together came back to me. You must've had Ann by that time," he pointed out. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"She was just a baby at the time," she whispered.

He lifted her chin up to look at her. "Why did you ask?" He asked.

"You know me, curiosity," she replied.

"And I'll tell you this, no other woman could make me happy, Kim, only you can,' he assured.

Tears happiness at the words welled up in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, I always have," she whispered back.

When I close my eyes  
I can see you  
It's like you're right here  
And this feeling's only getting stronger  
You're with me everywhere

He then picked her up in a carrying position and spun her around. Kimberly laughed and once he placed her on the floor again, she pulled his head down to hers. They shared another passionate kiss and it lasted a long time and could've lasted longer if it weren't for the need of air. Tommy pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. "I love you, Beautiful," he murmured.

"I love you too, Handsome," she answered.

Then yet another kiss was shared.

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No baby, you never  
Have to question my love  
And every night there's a new crowd  
But it's always you I'm singing about  
There is only one  
These words are going out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
(Fades...)

Author's Note: This is the end of part one of my _Power Rangers_ series. I do hope you'll let me continue on with my work on this. I'm loving it and I sure do hope you have enjoyed the first part. Gracias and Adios. Arwennicole.


End file.
